


Book One

by the_panda_writes



Series: The Legend of Yin and Yang [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, mavel
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, maybe smut, twin readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_panda_writes/pseuds/the_panda_writes
Summary: [TW/R/1] - Twin Reader 1[TW/R/2] - Twin Reader 2[L/N] - Last Name





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [TW/R/1] - Twin Reader 1  
> [TW/R/2] - Twin Reader 2  
> [L/N] - Last Name

The year is 1943. The people of this world is going through the height of its second World War. The Nazi group have taken over most of Europe, with their leader Hitler manipulating his followers. This war is no place for a woman like me.

Yet, here I am; or should I say,  _we_. My twin and I, [TW/R/1], joined with our best friend, Margaret Carter. We call her "Peggy" for short; she knows what we are, but it doesn't change her view on us.

"What" my twin and I are is pretty spectacular, even we don't have a full grasp of it. All we know is that we were born with spectacular gifts some would emphasize to be godlike.

My name is [TW/R/2] [L/N], I am the youngest of the two. I have the power of creation; I can heal the injures, create life from nothing and giving life back to those who need it. My sister is the opposite; she holds the power of destruction. She can absorb the destructive force of any object propelled at her and harness it. She also has force to cause natural disasters and can shift into the shadows if needed be.

How do we know this? Our powers told us; rather, the presence that resides within us, told us.

But we weren't the only ones, and we won't be the lasts, either.

My older sister, as stubborn as she is, convinced myself and Peggy to join the army, as if it were our destiny to do so. So we both joined; myself and Peggy worked our way up the ranks, becoming agents, serving in the Strategic Scientific Reserve. I worked with Dr. Abraham Erskine on  _Project: Rebirth_. He became like a second father to me, I respect him greatly with no fault. [TW/R/1] decided to enlist in the army as a soldier. She cut her hair like a man's and served in the 107th.

We have been apart for so long, but I know she's alive.

My thoughts are interrupted when Peggy walks up to a line of cadets, one in particular gives up an aura I have not seen before, as if I could see the man he could become.

"Gentlemen. My name is Agent Carter. My colleague to my left is Agent [L/N]. We're here to look over you as a part of this division."

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria?" A young, but burly man, spoke up, making both Peggy and I look to him. "I thought I signed up for the US army?"

"What's your name, soldier?" Peggy asked with no emotion.

"Gilmore Hobbs, your majesty." Hobbs responding with a teasing tone.

"Step up, would you please?" Peggy ordered, her face stern while another soldier passed out forms attached to clipboards. "Put your right foot forward."

Hobbs does so and smirks. "Oooh, we gonna wrestle?" he asks while the others snicker. "Cause I got a few move I know you'll like." Hobbs says with a teasing wink. It makes me want to roll my eyes.

But before I had the thought, Peggy clocks him in the face, forcing him to the ground. The cadets and I snigger, but I make an attempt to cover my smile.

"Agent Carter!" A voice comes from afar. "Agent [L/N]." He says to me in passing.

"Colonel Phillips." I respond with a slight bow.

"I see you're breaking in the new recruits!" Phillips says as he looks down at Hobbs. "Get yer ass outta that dirt son and stand at attention until someone tells you what to do."

"Yes, sir." Hobbs says after getting up, his face showing clear signs of a bloody nose.

After Hobbs regained his footing, Phillips began to speak. "General Patton said 'Wars are fought by soldiers but are won by men.' We are gonna win this war because we have the best... Men.." Phillips stuttered as his gaze fell on the short man. "and that they are gonna get better."

"Doctor Erskine has chosen Colonel Phillips, Agent Carter, and myself to choose a recipient for  _Project: Rebirth_." I say, stepping up and standing next to Peggy.

"This project will decide which one of you will be a start. A start, of a new breed of supersoldiers. The leader of this group will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell." Phillips stated, looking over at the line of cadets.

I look right at the slender man, gazing into his blue eyes. He catches my look and I smile kindly to him, making him flustered.

"Shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader helps with the decision for the candidate of Project: Rebirth and develops feelings for Steve, even though she doesn’t fully comprehend them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

After weeks of training cadets, I notice the small one, now known as Steve Rogers, is falling behind on most, if not all, physical training. Yet, I sense greatness in him and apparently Dr. Erskine sees it as well.

Peggy started to see after Rogers showed his intelligence from getting the flag without even climbing the flagpole to reach it.

Peggy and I are supervising the cadets as they do pushups, seeing that Steve is still struggling.

“C’mon, girls.” I say, trying to motivate them a bit. The others are still faring better than Steve.

“My grandmother has more spirit than you, God rest her soul.” Peggy states to the cadets as I glance over to Phillips and Dr. Eskine talking. I look closer and I see that Phillips picks up an object from the vehicle behind him, a part pops off and he throws it.

“GRENADE!!” Phillips shouts. Peggy and I run for cover as well as most of the recruits, but one covers it with his entire body.

“GET AWAY!!” The slender man yell out of worry. “GET BACK!”

After finding out that it was a disabled grenade, I look over to Dr. Erskine to see him smiling. I knew, because of that smile, he found the perfect candidate.

* * *

 

Later on that evening, I follow Dr. Erskine into the men’s barracks. I see that he had brought a bottle of his favorite alcohol from his home country. I’ve had it a few times myself, but I don’t drink much nowadays. Music is playing in the background as we walk in, seeing that Steve is alone.

“Can’t sleep?” The doctor asks the young man.

“Got the jitters, I guess. Ma’am.” Steve says, acknowledging my presence. 

We both chuckle, the doctor saying that he’s a bit nervous as well. We all are. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Steve asks as we sit on a bed opposite him.

“Just one?” 

“Why me?” he asks, possibly wonder about how. 

“I suppose that is the only question that matters.” Dr. Erskine says. He then begins to talk about his home, reminiscing and telling Steve that his country was the first to be invaded by the Nazis, even though it was theirs as well. He continued to talk about his people and how they struggled, even after the first World War. He weaves a tale on how Hitler heard of him and his work, demanding his service. Then he tells on how Hitler sent Schmidt, the head of Hitler’s research division, Hydra. He explains to Steve how Schmidt believed in the powers of the occult, striving to become superior than others. Dr. Erskine tells of how Schmidt heard of his formula, craving its power.

“Did it make him stronger?” Steve asks.

“Yes, but there were other… side effects.” Erskine then goes to tell Steve, explaining that the serum nor Schmidt were ready. “The serum amplifies all that is inside. Good becomes great; bad becomes worse.”

Steve then nods in understanding.

“This is why you were chosen.” I speak up, Steve looking at me. “Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power.”

“But a weak man, knows the value of strength and knows… compassion.” Erskine says after me, a kind smile on his face. 

“Thanks, I think.” Steve says, trying to understand a little of what we said. 

Erskine then offers a glass to Steve, soon pouring some of the shnops in it. He makes Steve promise to stay true to himself; not a perfect soldier, but a good man.

“To the little guys.” Steve toasts and they bring their glasses together, them making a  _klink_  noise.

But when Steve goes to take a sip, Erskine stops him, reminding him he as a procedure tomorrow. No fluids.

I just giggle as Erskine pours Steve’s drink into his glass and drinks it. Erskine then leaves, wishing Steve a good night.

“So, are you nervous about tomorrow as well, [TW/R/2]?” Steve asks me. I just chuckle, smiling at him.

“Everyone is. Anything can go wrong, but I have a good feeling about it.” I tell him, straightening my skirt. 

“How do you know the doctor?” 

“Curiouser and curiouser, aren’t you?” I say in a teasing tone, making him blush. “When I joined, it took me a while to be where I am and Dr. Erskine helped somewhat. I became his assistant, but now we see each other as equals.” I say, smiling. “He’s become like a second father to me.”

“You must respect him greatly, then.”

“Yes…” I say to him, my gaze elsewhere. After a moment of silence, I break it. “Well, I should possibly head to bed.”

“Yea, me too. Big day tomorrow.” Steve says, getting ready for bed. 

“Here.” I place a small peck on his cheek. “For good luck.” Steve just looks at me in shock and I laugh a little. “Good night, Steve. Pleasant dreams.” 

I didn’t hear what he said because he was stuttering it, but I think he said the same.

* * *

 

The morning goes by in a blur as we reach the secret facility in which the procedure will happen. There are a lot of government officials in the upper rooms as we walk in.

As we go down the staircase, a sudden flash hits all of us. Dr. Erskine tells the photographer to go away, then telling Steve to take off his shirt, tie and hat. Steve then goes to lay down in the transformation chamber. They have a little chat as I go over to check the levels.

“Mr. Stark?” I hear Erskine call out for as he steps forward. “How are your levels?” 

“Levels are at one-hundred percent. We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready… as we’ll ever be.” Stark says as he goes to get ready. 

I see Peggy go up the small staircase and into the viewing room that will overlook the procedure. She looks to me and I nod to her reassuringly.

Dr. Erskine then grabs a microphone to begin the procedure. “Ladies and gentlemen. Today, we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step to peace.”

I go to Steve and place the pads connected to the chamber and press them lightly against him as two gentlemen bring up the container holding the serum bottles.

As Erskine explains what is happening, I grab a few bottles and place them in the machine that will inject the serum into Steve’s body. As Erskine approaches, I give him some penicillin, making Steve wince a bit. 

“That wasn’t so bad.”

“That was penicillin.” Erskine says making me smile. “Serum infusion in five…four…”

The syringes come out and latch onto Steve’s arms.

“Three… two…” Erskine places a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“One.” As he said that, an assistant flipped the switch and the chamber began to rise, closing our view of Steve’s body as the procedure commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm promoting writing blogs on mine!! if you want you're promoted, please message me @ the-panda-writes.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project: Rebirth begins, horrible things happen. Later, you get somewhat close to Steve because he knows how you feel, loosing someone close to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Screaming. Screaming is all I heard after the reactor was up for just a few short minutes.

Erskine was shouting Steve’s name, banging on the chamber for a response. Peggy shouts to shut down the experiment and Erskine orders start to do so, but someone shouts to continue. 

“NO!! DON’T!!! I CAN DO THIS!!” Steve’s voice yells from the chamber.

Without missing a beat, stark continues to put more power into the chamber. Sparks begin to fly when the reactor reaches 100% power, the chamber beginning to shut down afterwards.

When it does, it reveals Steve, but he’s completely different: he’s taller and more muscular. He is probably experiencing a sensory overload because of the constant and intense pain he felt as Dr. Erskine and Stark help him out of the chamber. 

Everyone is in celebration when an explosion goes off in the upper room.

Everyone ducks for cover, but Erskine is the first to stand, yelling at the intruder. The man steals the last vial of the serum and shoots Dr. Erskine.

“Abraham!!” I scream, running and catching him before he falls. Steve gently lays him on my lap as Erskine just points to Steve’s chest, directly at his heart.

Steve then runs out in pursuit as Peggy follows, but I stay to make Abraham comfortable as possible. 

I make an attempt to heal him, but Abraham takes my hand, kisses my palm, and shakes his head. He had always known what I was and this was his last sacrifice to make sure I was safe. I just cried. 

As soon as Abraham’s light leaves his eyes, everything goes dark.

* * *

 Back in the Brooklyn secret base, Steve sits in the clinic as nurses draw blood samples from his arm. He’s just sitter this, his face full of sadness and dread because of Erskine’s murder.

“Think you go enough?” Steve says, re-adjusting his sleeve after the nurse takes the needle out. 

“Any hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine it would take years.” Peggy explains, sadness laced in her words.

“He deserved better than this.”

“If it could work only once, he’s proud it was you.” Peggy states, looking at her papers. 

“How’s [TW/R/2] doing?” Steve asks, worried.

“None the worse for ware, but she did work closely with him, respected him. It’s taking its tool, but she’ll pull through.” Peggy says as they go down to the main part of the base.

As they head down, they see [TW/R/2] walking with Colonel Phillips and Senator Brandt.

“Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers.”

“Great. Why down we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret instillation in you car?” Phillips demands as they walk up to Stark tinkering with the submarine. “What do we got here?”

“Speaking modestly, I’m one of the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don’t know what’s  _inside_  this thing or  _how_  it works.” Stark explains. “We’re not even  _close_  to this technology.”

“Then who is?” Brandt asks.

“Hydra.” Phillips answers. “I’m sure you’ve been reading our briefings.”

As they argue, something seems to be calling out, as if they want to tell me something. Its drawing me towards the submarine.

Phillips voice breaks me out of my trance. “Spoke to the President this morning. As of today, the SSR is being retasked. We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You too Stark and [L/N]. We’re flying to London tonight.” He orders and as we go to do so, Steve steps in.

“Sir? If you’re going after Schmidt, I want in.”

“You’re an experiment. You’re going to Alamogordo” Phillips tells him.

“The serum worked.” I tell him.

“I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough.” Phillips says to Steve. He turns around before I could get another word in. 

After the Colonel leaves, the Senator talks with Steve, telling him of what has happened the past few hours. He encourages him to become a symbol that this country desperately needs.

“Sir, that’s all I want.” Steve agrees.

“Then congratulations. You just got promoted.”

* * *

 Over the past few months, I keep in contact with Steve, finding out that he has adopted his new of “Captain America”, doing shows across the United States. I tell him of the work we’ve been doing, trying everything in my power to get him to come to the front lines, but Phillips just refuses to comprehend on what the stakes are.

I haven’t heard from [TW/R/1] in months until I found out that she may have been captured by Hydra. Peggy says that there is nothing we can do now except wait.

It is now November, 1943; Steve tells me from his last letter that he’s going to the US army base in Italy to perform for the soldiers there. 

This will probably not end well.

After he tries to rile up the crowd, the soldiers heckle him, forcing him off stage as the show girls go on.

Peggy and I find him off to the side as it begins to rain.

“Hello, Steve.” Peggy and I say at the same time, grabbing his attention.

“Hi. What’re you ladies doin’ here?” Steve asks.

“Officially, we’re not here at all.” I tell him as Peggy and I sit down.

“That was quite a performance.” Peggy says as Steve blushes a bit. 

“Yeah, uh. Had to improvise a bit. The crowds I’m used to are usually more… twelve.”

“I understand that you’re ‘Americas New Hope?” Peggy asks with ulterior means.

“Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit.” Steve explains.

“Is that Senator Brandt I hear?” I say as Steve continues to look away.

“At least he’s got me doing this. Phillips would’ve stuck me in a lab.” Steve says, trying to add to his case.

“And these are your only two options?” I ask him. “A lab rat or a dancing monkey?”

Steve just looks away from us, trying to comprehend the situation.

“You were meant for more than this you know.” Peggy tells him and by the look on Steve’s face, it kind of encourages him.

Steve then goes to tell us about wanting to serve his country, but now he is and he’s wearing tights to do so.

We then hear a car horn from behind us. Looking, we see a group of soldiers being carried to the medical ward of the camp.

“They look like they’ve been through hell.” Steve says, stating the obvious.

“These men more than most.” I say to him, my face contorting in sadness. 

Peggy then explains that Schmidt sent our a force to Azzano, telling him that 200 men went up against him and less than 50 returned; most killed or captured. 

“The audience for your performance contained what was left of the 107th.” I tell him.

As soon as those words left my lips, Steve’s face goes from sad to worried. 

“The 107th?!?” Steve asks us, his voice laced in fear and worry.

After we both nod yes, he runs into the rain, going to search for answers that could only come from one man.

“Colonel Phillips.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still promoting writing blogs on mine!! Please message me @ the-panda-writes if you want your works promoted!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve go to the Hydra base and rescue your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of the twins true forms:  
> [TW/R/1], in her true form, has pure black skin. Her eyes, lips and hair turn white. Her skin is also dotted with white, somewhat similar to stars.  
> [TW/R/2], in her true form, has pure white skin. Her eyes, lips and hair turn black. Her skin is also dotted with black, somewhat similar to stars.

Well, if it isn't the star-spangled man with a plan. What's your plan today?" Phillips teases Steve, but he demands to see the casualty list from Azzano. "You don't get to give me orders, son."

"I just need one name, Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th." Steve pleads.

"You ladies and I are gonna have a conversation that ya'll won't enjoy." Phillips states, pointing at the both of us.

"Please tell me if he's alive, sir. B-A-R.."

"I can spell." Phillips cuts him off, then tells him that he does recognize the name due to signing so many condolence letters.

Phillips gives his condolences and Steve's face just falls into sadness. Peggy and I just look to him, but I'm on the verge of tears because [TW/R/1] was one of the letters Phillips signed as well.

Steve then goes to ask about the others, if they planned a rescue mission.

"I've already asked that Steve." I say to him.

"And I'll tell you as I told her, they're thirty miles behind enemy lines, through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men then we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand because you're a chorus girl." Phillips says to him, Steve just staring him down as well.

"I think I understand just fine." Steve tells Phillips with a hardened tone.

"Well, then understand it somewhere else." Phillips tells Steve, walking past him. "If I read the posters correctly, you've got someplace to be in thirty minutes."

Steve then looks at the map and somehow, I see the wheals in his head turning. "Yes sir. I do."

With that, he turns to leave. I am not missing this. I will save my sister if it means it will kill me.

* * *

I rush to get ready and by the time I'm done, I see Peggy and Steve by an Army vehicle. Steve catches me coming towards them as he loads the vehicle.

"You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?" Steve asks us both.

"Every word." We say at the same time.

"Then you gotta let me go."

"I'm coming with you!" I tell him as he goes into the vehicle. 

"I'm going alone! I don't want anyone else to get in trouble or hurt because of me." Steve argues.

"You're not the only one that has someone you care about over there!" I yell at him, my eyes going black.

Steve just looks at me in shock as I reveal my true form. "I can take care of myself as well." 

Steve still looks at me in awe, but is broken by Peggy by saying that she'll help us as well, but has to call a friend.

* * *

Hours later, Howard Stark is flying us above Azzano. Peggy is showing Steve where the Hydra camp is while I prepare myself for a fight.

"We should be able to drop you guys right on the doorstep." Stark tells us both as I finish up.

"Just get us both as close as you can." Steve responds back as I sit next to him.

"You know you two are going to be in a lot of trouble when you land." I say to Peggy with a sympathetic smile.

"And you won't?"

"Well, where we're goin, if anybody yells at me, I can just shoot 'em." Steve jokes, making me roll my eyes.

"They will undoubtedly shoot back." I say sarcastically.

"Well, lets hope it's good for something." Steve says as he taps his shield prop.

Stark then speaks up about stopping at Lucerne for some fondue, which makes things now awkward.

"Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever see. He's mad enough to brave this expedition, we're lucky to have him." Peggy says, trying to change the subject.

"So do you..." Steve asks, pointing to her and Stark. "Fondue?"

At that, I just spurt out and laugh.

"What?" Steve asks, embarrassed.

"You have so much to to learn." I tell him.

When Peggy gives Steve a transponder and him asking if it works, we are then attacked by aerial fire, making Stark take countermeasures. 

Steve and I both get up, Steve opening the door-hatch of the plane.

"Get back here!! We're taking you both all the way in!"

"No time Peggy!!" I yell to her.

"As soon as we're clear, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!!" Steve orders Peggy.

"You can't give me orders!"

"The hell I can't. I'm a Captain!" Steve says, smiling and he jumps out of the plane.

I roll my eyes, give Peggy a quick hug, telling her that I'll keep him safe.

Then I jump, landing next to Steve on the ground.

"Lets go." I tell him, leading the way.

* * *

After jumping onto a cargo truck, Steve and I are seen by two Hydra soldiers.

"Fellas." Steve says before knocking them out and throwing them out the back of the truck.

Inside the factory, Hydra soldiers are leading prisoners into their cells, one pushing and hitting one prisoners hat off his head. The prisoner goes to place it back atop his head and chests up to the soldier.

"Ya'know, Fritz. One of these days I'm gonna have a stick of my own." The man says to the soldier, but he's just amused by it as he closes the cell.

"Calm down Dugan. I don't wanna see you get thrown in isolation." One says to the one called Dugan.

"I know [L/N], but he's just askin' for it." Dugan tells them.

"They'll get whats coming to them. Just wait."

"You say that every night." An African man point out. 

"I mean it, you'll see." [L/N] tells him. He just looks away and sighs, clinging onto that last bit of hope.

"The fact is, she's clinging on as well. [TW/R/1] is just praying that she'll see [TW/R/2] again.

* * *

As Steve and I reach the facility, Steve knocks a Hydra soldier, who was checking the truck, backwards. This allows us to be able to sneak through the courtyard and towards the main building. We hid behind tanks so we don't get spotted, running towards a building, hopping on one of the tanks and on the building. We then head towards the main facility.

Once inside, Steve was about to knock out a guard, allowing us to sneak onto the main floor where they make weapons and have them stored.

We both go by some sort of table where, what looks like power packs are sitting on.

I recognize this power, my true form showing as I go near them. Steve notices my reaction, taking the smallest pack he could carry and stuffs it in his pocket.

We then continue on until we reach what seems to be holding cells.

I knock the guard out, him falling atop one of the cells and the inmates take notice. I get the keys from the guard and toss them to Steve.

"What's a pretty dame like you doin here?" One catcalls as I look at them unamused.

"Saving your sorry buttocks." I tell them. 

Steve comes up to me and looks under him. 

"Who're you supposed to be?" The African male asks.

"I'm... Captain America." Steve responds, unsure what to say. 

"I beg your pardon?" The Englishman asks as we head to the part of the cells that they're being held in.

Steve goes to unlock the cells, asking if they're are anybody else.

"I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes." Steve asks.

"And I'm looking for Lieutenant [TW/R/1] [L/N]." I plead to them.

But before they could say anything, I hear my name being called out. I look towards the voice, seeing someone trying to push through the crowd of soldiers.

"[TW/R/2]? [TW/R/2]!!" The voice, revealing itself as a female voice as she breaks through, revealing herself."

Steve and some of the soldiers are astounded, almost thinking that they're seeing double.

"[TW/R/1]!!" I call out, running to hug her, [TW/R/1] catching me in the hug as I cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay, sister. It's okay, I'm okay." She comforts me, petting my hair as I squeeze her body tightly in my arms, fearing that she may disappear if I do.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but are you twins?" Steve asks.

"Yes." We say at the same time, leaving him bewildered.

"I'm Lieutenant [TW/R/1] [L/N]. You are?" [TW/R/1] asks, but is cut off by the Englishman.

"No time for introductions, love." He says as he turns to Steve, breaking his trance. "There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it."

"Alright." Steve says as he begins to go. "The treeline is Northwest, eighty yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell." He then turns to me and [TW/R/1] "I need you to protect them in any way you can. I'll meet you guys in the front of the clearing with anybody else I find."

"Wait." The African male calls out to him. "You know what you're doing?"

"Yea. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times." Steve tells him, making me roll my eyes.

As Steve leaves to find his friend, the others turn to me and my sister. "How are you ladies goin' to protect us?" the man in the mustache asks sarcastically.

[TW/R/1] and I just look at each other and smile, revealing our true forms to the soldiers. "We'll do our best." we say at the same time. We then just start running towards the exit, the others following behind as we bust open the doors and began to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a taglist on my tumblr if you want to be tagged!! Look in my description of the-panda-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
